Choices
by Akaika
Summary: An explicit scene related to a long RP storyline
1. Chapter 1

**Sethe Scenario**

Wearing the tracking device Sethe returns to the bar, grabbing a drink and awaiting the appearance of 'The Magus'. Throughout the time, drinking distractedly he considers how he might approach Devlin. It had been near 20 years since he had last seen him, he assumes Devlin is still on the path of using him, and that Sethe is his main focus.

Moments later the mage appears his back to Sethe.

The man's voice is low as he grumbles, "Garreth, how many times have I told you -not- to take this into public?"

He turns around to find Sethe seated casually at the table, taking a slow drink from his mug before he smiles, "I've been waiting for you."

The magus stares at him in disbelief for a moment before he grins, "you would give yourself up so easily?"

"That is not my intent," Sethe puts the mug down; "you know quite well that I could have killed you the moment you appeared." Sethe shrugs, "yet I did not, consider this for a moment and thank the Gods before you jump to conclusions."

The magus narrows his eyes, "what purpose have you in trifling with this."

"Devlin wants me, and I want to speak with him." Sethe toys with the mug upon the table, "and you will bring me to him."

The magus folds his arms across his chest, "you do realize what this would entail," he steps forward, "we cannot have you knowing the exact location."

"Of course," Sethe rolls his eyes, "after all the business of Silvermoon is completely confidential."

"Precisely, you must allow me to apply this, only then will I transport you to his location." The Magus lifts a vial, filled with a cerulean colored liquid that seemed to glow faintly.

Sethe simply stares at him, "is the blindfold too old fashioned now?"

The magus laughs, "it is a simple sleeping draught, completely harmless I assure you." He twirls the vial between his fingers, "Devlin wants you alive and kicking after all. This will simply ensure that you will not capture any glimpse of your surroundings." He steadies the vial, his gaze firm, "as soon as your 'meeting' is accomplished I will return you to the location of your choice."

"I'm sure you will." Sethe mutters with a breath, he looks to the mug drumming his fingers over the tabletop, "what does he want from me?"

The magus shrugs, "you are the job, I know not of its purpose only that you must be collected." He holds out the vial, "why don't you determine for yourself?"

Sethe's eyes run over the magus before trailing to the vial, his mind working. Second guessing himself. 'This is a big jump...and exactly what Devlin would want." He hesitates, "I cannot guarantee that I will be free to move against him, especially with this." He stares into the vial with a sigh. 'Nevertheless this is an opportunity that I may never encounter again...'

Clenching his jaw Sethe reaches out, taking a hold of the vial, popping the lid off with his thumb before kicking it back an awful sense of unease rising in his gut.

The magus shakes his head slowly, "brave and stubborn. I think for once you have underestimated your situation." And as Sethe's vision begins to fade the last he feels is the grip of the magus upon his arm, the uplift of arcane energy and the faintest of sneers upon the man's lips.

--

The high clang of metal and the strain of muscle seems to draw Sethe from his slumber. He opens his eyes with difficulty to find his arms held above manacled to a chain drawn up through a hole in the ceiling, the elevation pulling his arms taut.

He groans shaking his head lightly, blinking to glance ahead. He jerks in his place as he realizes the binding and manacles about his knees and ankles, also elevated to the ceiling above. Legs spread apart slightly his skin flushes, his naked form hovering about five feet from the floor below.

"What the hell..." his voice chokes from his throat, neck strained as he attempts to glance about the room. Nothing but cold grey stone and the clang of metal chains meets his inspection.

"Good evening Sethe," a low voice sounds from behind, the cling of chain jerking in Sethe's surprise, "I hope you slept well."

The strong, ruggedly handsome form of Devlin steps around Sethe, Sethe's naked form risen just below the General's chest. His eyes run over Sethe's body before meeting his gaze, "you look well."

"What is the meaning of this?" Sethe grumbles through the strain upon his limbs, "I came; I am here, what is the point?"

Devlin lifts a hand his finger trailing up Sethe's arm as he smiles faintly, "it is on more than just obtaining you." His hand drops as he walks around behind, "you are of no use to society in the way you are now."

He stops alongside Sethe, eyes running over the tattoos there, "you are a loose cannon, indulging wherever you see fit. So you see Sethe," his hand lifts to trace a finger about the intricate black lines, "you must be broken."

Sethe cringes attempting to pull away from Devlin's touch yet to no avail, he is held in place, the chains only causing him to waver slightly in his position.

"It is not hard to notice where your pleasures lie," Devlin's hand begins to descend, "which is where we shall begin I think."

Devlin's eyes trail up hesitating before meeting Sethe's gaze, "hmm, I have never noticed these before." His hand moves to touch at the scarring present beneath the ink lines, "they cannot be my handiwork..." His thumb presses into the tender flesh between his shoulder and collarbone urging a startled cry from Sethe's lips.

"Oh my, these must have gone deep." Devlin smirks before reaching back along his form with his other hand, Sethe squirming below as Devlin's hand touches at his being.

"Stop." Sethe mutters through clenched teeth.

Devlin simply smiles, "I know that regardless, any touch from a man is enough for you." His hand trails softly over the flesh smile widening as it begins to harden in his grasp, "that is your weakness." He whispers before his other hand presses into the skin of Sethe's shoulder, forcing a gasp of pain from his lips.

Devlin's hand grips upon his being moving along the shaft to reawaken it, Sethe closing his eyes momentarily before another searing edge of pain rushes from his shoulder beneath Devlin's grasp.

"Oh how I would love to be the one to break you." Devlin says softly his hand gripping upon Sethe's length, movement slow as his fingers near the tip before striking at the nerve once more, a strangled cry following, "but I have other matters to attend to. This will work just right I think."

Devlin steps back, "you see it pays to dabble in some forms of magic; what you ingested connects you to the barrier here and well...I'm sure you will figure out the rest."

The click of his boots echoes as he walks away, "I will be back when you have realized your own mishaps." A light fills the room momentarily before a loud clang sounds as the door is closed and the darkness settles once again.

Sethe remains hanging in place his form quivering from the sudden cold, agonized through the strain upon his limbs. He attempts to pull up to try and find some way out but falls back weakly, a grunt sounding as his struggle only increases the pain.

"Nice one Sethe," he mumbles, dropping his head back with a low growl, "what an idea." He pulls back on the chain in frustration though a sudden touch upon his thigh makes him stop.

He glances around the room which remains to be empty, yet the sensation proceeds, feeling as a soft hand upon his skin travelling down to his hips.

"What the f.." Sethe groans, struggling against his bonds in realization; the hand continues moving immediately to touch about his length.

Sethe closes his eyes in frustration withholding the moan rising in his throat as the hand pumps his refreshed hardness. Yet a sharp stab of pain erupts in his shoulder a shout of surprise following.

'What in the hell...' he struggles to look around to shrug away the sensation but it continues to pull at his being drawing the heat forth into his abdomen. Cut short by another sharp wave of agony.

His form quivers and the hand does not cease, pulling upon him restlessly each cry of pain only seeming to urge it to continue.

Hours pass before the sensation retreats, Sethe opening his tightly clenched eyes to take in the darkened room. His form glistens with sweat, quivering incessantly, a searing pain lingering in his shoulder. He hesitates to take in a breath of relief yet the sensation returns, pressing instead to the entrance.

"No..."

He pulls at the chains frantically, grimacing as something feels to fill him completely pressing upon the point there. He groans lightly, waiting for the pain to erupt in his shoulder yet it does not. Moments pass that the sensation moves within and without him, pleasure rising before a loud crack sounds from behind, a series of blades lashing forth, tearing into the skin of his back.

The shout pried from his lips echoes throughout the room, the light clink of chains following. Another thrust and the crack erupts, metal ripping through his flesh instantly.

As hours pass the cries become screams of agony, worked raw and the flesh upon his back flayed, the slightest movement sending violent stabs of pain throughout his form. And yet the lashing continues shredding into his skin, each impact blinding until with another loud snap not even a shout escapes his lips, his form limp within the chains, consciousness lost to the pain.

2 days later

Sethe's eyes open weakly to the same dark room, curled into an odd position his chest pressed against the stone. He shifts slightly a gasp forcing him to stop immediately as pain rushes through every limb. He remains still looking about with a quick swallow, noticing the form sitting cross legged just in front of him.

"I did not want to do this Sethos, but you had to understand your own mistakes."

Sethe furrows his brows at Devlin's words, mouth opening to speak before Devlin continues, "yes, I know your real name and of your parents." He pauses, "and the suffering you endured...I know what was done to you. The foolish priest maintained record."

Sethe's gaze returns to the floor, jaw clenching.

"You were so young, you did not deserve the pain that was forced upon you, nor do you deserve it now." Devlin sighs, "but I must ask of you one thing, where is Des?"

Sethe shakes faintly upon the floor his arms clutched close, "No." He says softly, his voice coarse and strangled.

"Sethos, she is nothing but a thief, murdering others for having the upper hand or a sinister thought. What right does she have to take someone's life?" Devlin watches Sethe as he remains silent, "what justice is there in murder without question? She plays the hand of God; she uses you, yet who is to bring her to reason for her crimes?"

Sethe closes his eyes quivering.

"Why do you protect her when she is nothing but a thorn in your side? What has she done for you?"

Devlin falls silent, watching Sethe as he continues to shake. A light sigh passes his lips before he rifles through the bag at his side, "what of Baraki?" he says after a moment watching the heavy intake of breath at the name.

"I know what he did for you, that he saved your life." Devlin grips at a group of pages withdrawing them, "he bled for you even when he knew that it could not take you."

"Stop." Sethe mutters breathlessly.

"Will you let his death be in vain?" Devlin reaches forward gripping at Sethe's jaw forcing his gaze forward, the image of a red haired grinning man staring back at him from the page.

His chin quivers tears filling his eyes as he tries to look away but Devlin's grip is firm, "Baraki understood you didn't he?"

Sethe swallows roughly, his eyes locked upon the image as tears begin to stream down his cheeks, "he was always there for you whenever you needed him."

Sethe squeezes his eyes shut tightly, pulling back out of Devlin's grip with a gasp of pain.

"If it would mean having Baraki back, would you give her up?"

Sethe jaw shakes, "that's not fair..." his voice chokes out, his tone wavered and distraught.

Devlin smiles faintly, "nor is having your child taken from you." He reaches forward placing the picture upon the floor beside Sethe, "she will never replace him Sethos, no one can. She does not understand you, not like he did...she never will."

Sethe cringes his legs curling upward closer to himself as Devlin stands, "Baraki died for you, what has she done? Does she love you? Does she mean anything to you?"

Sethe looks to the image beside him cheeks raw with tears, chest heaving as sobs take over him.

"I do not wish this upon you Sethos, I only want you to see. Speak and you will be released, your past confrontations with the city forgotten. You will not be hunted."

Sethe quivers upon the floor his arms clutched close as he manages to shake his head.

Devlin sighs turning to walk away yet with a breath Sethe speaks up.

"Punish me instead...I will submit but leave her be."

"This isn't a negotiation Sethos."

"Please...take out your revenge on me...I will never be able to give her up." He glances down looking to the image, "it would ruin his memory of me, I cannot do it."

Sethe's breath shudders unevenly from between his lips, "please...do this, she has been through so much, do not pursue her."

Devlin turns to face him, "no punishment for her crimes will ever amount to what you have suffered in your lifetime Sethos."

"I do not care...I was your main priority and you have me. Just leave her alone."

Devlin remains silent for a moment, "for now, if she follows through with any others Sethos she is no longer safe, do you understand? If she keeps in line she will not be harmed."

The General starts for the doorway, "I do hope she takes your words to heart, otherwise your suffering will have been for nothing." A low sigh follows before a click sounds, the door closing behind him.

Sethe stares ahead at the door, skin flushed as his breath shudders. Glancing down he reaches out with a pained grimace grabbing a hold of the image, hugging it to his chest as he cries softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**1 Day Later**

Sethe clenches his jaw tightly; arms braced about the shoulders of two guards as they drag him down a dimly lit hall. His vision blanks out every few steps the pain reverberating throughout his form. Every limb screams in agony, his mind drawn into a thick impenetrable fog. Nothing seems real, his senses numbing to everything around him. They pass through a darkened doorway the low click echoing within his mind as it is closed behind. His thoughts constantly struggle with his decision, trying to convince himself that it is the right thing to do, that this is what he wants. He had grown to enjoy being a part of Destiaedra's life, working for her, being around her, realizing what he really wanted and needed. This needed to be done before he could hope for any of that to take place.

He grunts loudly as he is dropped to his knees upon the floor, arms forced up into a set of manacles. A series of clangs sounds a moment later as the chain is wound up drawing him up to stand upon his shaken legs. More manacles are locked about his ankles before the two guards retreat leaving Sethe alone with the silence. He stares ahead at the doorway swallowing roughly before he closes his eyes.

'This will be enough to buy her some time,' he nods in agreement to his own thoughts, 'I may not be able to tell her right away...not until she is safe...and Devlin is properly dealt with.'

A low groan sounds from the door as it opens, dim light flooding the room as Devlin passes through. He eyes Sethe momentarily, closing the door behind before stepping past him. The General does not speak and the silence proceeds to add a heavy sense of unease in Sethe's stomach. A series of clinks sounds from Behind as Devlin picks about an assortment of tools.

"You have already undergone one of the most severe methods," Devlin announces quietly, "and you are in no condition to go through such a process again."

Sethe closes his eyes forcing himself to avoid the thoughts, to focus on anything else. Movement sounds, light ticks rising before a light erupts from behind; a fire lit, its red glow emanating from the flames to fill the room. Sethe swallows the lump of unease as he looks to the floor, the flickering flames dancing about the shadows.

Devlin steps in front of him a moment later, a needle of sorts grasped within his hand. He remains silent as he reaches forward with one hand pressed to the side of Sethe's jaw, the other positioning the needle upon his neck.

Sethe jolts as the point pieces through the barrier of skin feeling as the contents, surprisingly warm, flow into his veins. Devlin retracts the needle stepping back and out of view, Sethe left shuddering at the prospect, questioning.

Moments pass before the warmth seems to spread, the temperature doubling every second to a fierce burn licking at his veins. Multiple stings of pain rise from within, multiplying throughout his form as though small hooks prying at his muscles, picking them into pieces. Tearing at his heart as a strangled gasp tumbles from his lips, weight dropping as his legs collapse beneath him held only by the chains above. His vision turns white, hot and unbearable as his body sears in agony. Every muscle tightens, clutching at every bone with startling force before his vision blacks out; breath held and strangled causing him to pass out.

Only minutes later he returns to consciousness, the light of the flames the first to rouse his attention until Devlin comes around, blocking his vision.

"This should make her realize," Devlin's voice is low, reaching forward as he presses a burning hot brand against the skin of Sethe's lower abdomen. A sizzle arise a strangled shout escaped Sethe's lips as the seal, reddened and raw becomes embossed; a mark of the blameless embedded in his flesh.


End file.
